Surfaces
by tamagochi
Summary: Dai's being abused, taichi finally gets through, miyako and sora get together....
1. Default Chapter

My First Daichi!!! (And other things...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, but if I could please have the rights to adventure 02 I would be chuffed to bits!!!!!!!!!! For a start I would devote a whole episode to each character to see who they married, what their kids are called etc. then I would put in my fave couples!  
  
Anyway, i discoverd that if you save a document in text rather than word the formatting's much better! really strange! ps thanks "herself" and "teed" really gave my ego a boost! plus the washing machine thing was tried and tested by yours truly, theres a picture of me ages ago doing it ^^;; don't do it now though, although i do all the laundry in our house becasue of it ::grumbles::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yagami Taichi was sitting alone in Odaiba Park. It was late, Taichi guessed it was around 1am. He was sitting on some grass listening to some music. It was an English language song he had heard by accident while at Yamato's band, his tastes were in American metal but he had heard a song unlike all the others. The music was calming, soothing and the vocals have the same effect. He had found out the song and copied it onto his minidisk player, he always listened to it late at night, and this was when the song was designed for. Taichi's song was "Deftones - be quiet and drive (far away)(acoustic version)". Taichi just loved the music of the song but one-day he decided to try and get the lyrics of the song. So far he had gotten the last verse  
  
"It feels good to know you're all mine  
now drive me  
Far Away, Away, Away  
  
Far  
Away  
I don't care where. Just far  
Away  
I don't care where. Just far  
Away  
I don't care where. Just far  
Away  
I don't care"  
  
The first line refers to his dreams but the rest refers to his reality: an impossible situation he wants to escape but can't because he has a small voice in his head asking him to stay. Yagami Taichi loved Motomya Daisuke. He had done since the first day he was in the digital world. He had changed from the boy who stalked his sister (though not like the way Jun used to stalk Yamato) into the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He also knew that Daisuke would never love him, he was as straight as they came, always chaseing Hikari. He was always round, chasing after her, "Why couldn't he chase after me? Just for one night..." a tear slid down his cheek.   
"I want to go, leave all this suffering behind but part of me wants me to stay, the part of me in my dreams. I dream about him every night, day dream about him all day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of Odaiba Motomya Daisuke was lying awake in his bed. He had just finished writing up his diary. His stereo played "Be quiet and drive." The song had the same meaning for Daisuke as it did for Taichi. He wanted to escape because his father abused him. At night, just now he would barge in his room, drag him out of bed and beat him. During the day it was no better, his father would beat him for the simplest things, if the dinner were not to his liking, if his clothes were not soft enough, if the dishes were not clean enough but the strangest was to do with school. Daisuke was very intelligent, his father would use this as an excuse to beat him, he never knew why, he didn't dare ask. He dreaded the day he got his report cards. His mother and Jun were intelligent, after his parents divorce his mother started work at as a consultant at the hospital straight away, a year later she became the head of the paediatric department. Jun stayed with his mother, after the divorce she calmed down and stopped stalking Yamato, they were even close friends now. Jun wants to be a lawyer now and she has the grades to be one. Daisuke of course wanted to leave with his mother and sister but his father threatened to kill all three of them if he did, he believed he would. Daisuke hears the front door open, he quickly hides the diary, his only fear now that his father wasn't one anymore - he didn't feel any emotion towards him - was that his father would read the diary and find out a secret he had. This secret could change everything. Daisuke was gay, he knew his father would probably kill him for this. Daisuke was feeling sleepy now, he couldn't wait till he was asleep. This was the time of day when he could only think about the nice things that dreams   
  
Daisuke hears a sound that makes him shut down, he can't see, hear or feel anything now. His bedroom door opened and he heard his father step into the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a Sunday so Daisuke went to Hikari and Taichi's apartment like he normally did. He arrived at their door, knocked and then as the door was opening he put on his trademark grin.  
  
"Konnichiwa Hikari!"  
"Oh, its you. Well come in, Takeru and Miyako are here."  
"Aww! I thought me and you could spend some 'alone time' "he winks at her  
Hikari rolls her eyes "I'll be in the kitchen"  
Daisuke walks into the living room  
"Hi guys!" he says while waving  
"Hey Dai!" they both reply  
"Daisuke what happened to your arm? It's all bruised." Miyako replied  
'She is always trying to get me to say it, but I can't' "I tripped over a pile of clothes, I guess that's what I get for not putting them in the laundry basket!" he gives a short laugh  
"Daisuke your such a klutz!" Takeru says  
"Yeah" Miyako agrees 'I wish he would say he's being abused, but I don't think he's ready to face it'  
Hikari comes in with some drinks and snacks  
"Here you go guys!" She cheerily replies  
"Thanks honey" Daisuke replies winking at her  
She rolls her eyes "right, well could you do me a favour and get my CD off Taichi?"  
"Anything for my sweet"  
"Umm, thanks?"  
  
Daisuke gets up and walks towards Taichi's bedroom when he hears him on the phone. Daisuke thought he should knock but he remembers that he's in public so he barges right him  
  
"Hi Taichi, Hikari wants her CD back...."  
"DAISUKE! What are you...? Oh the CD, its over by the CD player."  
"K, thanks. See you later!"  
  
Once Daisuke is safely out of the room he continues his talk with Sora  
  
"Hey Sora, Daisuke just came for Hikari's CD"  
"Whoa! That was close, if he was a second earlier then he would have found out your secret crush!"  
"I would have to leave the country if he did..."  
  
Back in the living room the TV is on.  
"Oh you got it? thanks, but were going to watch Ring instead, is that ok? It'll be on in a few minutes after the adverts" Hikari said  
"Sure Hikari, that's ok, I love ring. Its so scary when Sadako...."  
"Shut up bakka! Takeru's not seen it" shouts Hikari  
"Oops sorry, I'll shut up now."  
"First time in years" Miyako Quips  
Daisuke gives her a dirty look and sits down.  
Soon after an advert for a safe house for victims of abuse comes on. Daisuke can't watch it, this is the one place he can forget about his father and he's not going to let him ruin it. He quickly gets up  
  
"I have to go now, I have homework to do" he said quickly  
"Aww, oh well you've already seen it before so your not missing anything" Takeru says   
Miyako catches on to why Daisuke is leaving quickly "Oh! I promised I'd help him, you know how stupid he can be."  
"Oh, by Miyako, see you soon"  
A few minutes later Miyako and Daisuke are in the park, in their special place. When he was 4 years old Daisuke had found this place. It was hidden in a corner of the park, behind some trees. It wasn't that special but it was private; it had a small pond with lilies in it - they always sat beside the pond, listening to the water go into the pond via a small waterfall. Daisuke had shown Miyako this place as a present for her 10th birthday because he had forgotten to buy her anything. Sometime when he was 14, after a vicious beating he'd asked Miyako to meet him in their place. He had told her everything: about his parents' divorce, his fathers beating and his intelligence. Ever since then Daisuke and Miyako would go there to talk, mess around and forget everything.   
"Daisuke you know you can't go on like this." Miyako said quietly  
"I know I can't, but I can't tell anyone - he'll kill me, mum and Jun."  
"You told me, has he found out?"  
"No... but that's different. If I told anyone else they'd go to the police and they would believe dad and not me."  
"I would back you up."  
"But my fathers a lawyer, he'll twist the story make it out like your lying."  
"I guess your right. You can stay with me anytime you like. My parents know that you... don't get along with your father and they understand - my mother hated her father when she was our age."  
"She doesn't suspect anything?" he says alarmed  
"No, at least not that I know of"  
"Good. I think I'll stay home. He's always worse when I come back from anywhere. It'll be fine if he doesn't find out..." he trails off  
"Doesn't find out what?" She says, interested.  
"We'll I didn't want this to come out, to anyone. Please tell no one about this."  
"Ok. I promise"  
"I'm... I am gay Miyako." He quickly looks away from her  
"God. I thought you had a huge crush on Hikari but I should have guessed"  
He looks at her puzzled "What do you mean.... Ah, I see. I'm like you."  
"Yes Daisuke. I'm a lesbian. All that guy stuff was a cover."  
"No wonder were best friends! We have so much in common"  
"So, 'Dai' who do you have a crush on?"  
"Umm... Who do you have a crush on 'Miya' "  
"Umm... lets say them at once ok."  
Daisuke nods  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Sora"  
"Taichi"  
"Wow. Who'd have thought that we'd have crushes on people that were going out with each other." Daisuke said  
"Yeah, it's a bummer."   
"Still, that's all my secrets in the open"  
"Yeah. It feels good. Let's go for an celebratory ice-cream!"  
"Good idea Miyako, its such a nice day!"  
  
Meanwhile Taichi was at Sora's apartment. They were playing the playstation  
"Sora? Do you think that were getting to old for playing the playstation?"  
"No, you're never to old for the playstation! Your only saying that because always beat you! ... Oh and another victory for me and Nina!"  
"Aww, I'll beat you! I will! One day "  
"Fine, just call me the QUEEN of the iron fist. " Sora said triumphantly  
Taichi sticks his tongue out at Sora  
"Fine, be a sore loser. You want anything to eat?"  
"Sure. Could you get me a sandwich?"  
"Taichi, I think the amount of time you spend here your more like a member of the family. So get it yourself!"  
"Fine, just don't expect me to get you food!"  
"I don't, your mother forces it all on us"  
"True!"  
The two friends put off the playstation and the TV, and go to the kitchen. Once they have got their snacks and drinks they sit down at the breakfast bar and eat.  
"So Taichi, what are you going to do about you and Daisuke?"  
"I really have no idea. I want to just run up to him and tell him how I feel and leap into his arms... but that only happens in bad soap operas, like.... What was the name of that soap that was really badly dubbed? Oh sunset beach!"  
"Yeah, that was really bad. I think first you have to find out if he is gay or at least not homophobic."  
"Yes, that would be a good starting point. I guess he could be chasing Hikari because he doesn't want to people to think he's gay. What am I on? That sounds like something from sunset beach!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Anyway, what about you and Miyako..."  
He barely makes finishes the sentence when he hears the washing machine go into fast spin and leap around. Sora quickly leaps up and switches it off.  
"Stupid washing machine! "It's still fine! It does what it's supposed to!" " Mock imitating her mother. "Yeah, it only stops on the second and forth rinse cycle, refuses to spin 99% of the time and when it does spin, it does a wee dance and sounds like a banshee."  
"Jeez Sora that's a lot of hate for a poor wee defenceless washing machine! Oh wait it ate your hat a few years ago didn't it."  
"Yeah" Sora opens the door of the machine "Ahhhh! The clothes are soaking! I HAVE TO WEAR THESE CLOTHES IN AN HOUR!"  
"Relax Sora, take the clothes out of the 'washing machine from hell' and spin them in mine, if you're in the mood give them a wee rinse as well."  
Sora starts laughing "Taichi, you always make me feel better, I guess that's why you're my best friend."  
"Yup! Let's go before it's too late!"  
They both get the clothes and rush to Taichi's empty apartment and to the kitchen.   
"Now watch what I do"  
Taichi gently opens the door, places the clothes in gently, closes the door and delicately turns the knob to 'extra fast spin' and pushes start. Once the washing machine starts tumbling he says "Thank you washing machine."  
"Well, that's a meaningful relationship you have there with your washing machine."  
"You think I'm stupid but my ones older than yours! It still works perfectly!"  
"True, I'll try it with mine when I am bored out of my mind!"  
Taichi taps his foot and the machine starts spinning.  
"Taichi do sit and watch the washing machine or something?"  
"Well, yes. When I was young my parents were fighting loads and I used to get so angry with them! I hid in the kitchen because they never went there after an argument - one would go to the bedroom and the other would go out. One day the washing machine just came on so I sat down and watched it. It was so relaxing to see the clothes tumble back and forth. Once the cycle had finished I wasn't angry anymore. So the washing machine is my stress relived!"  
"Wow, I learn something new about you everyday! Do you still do it?"  
"Well the last time I done it was a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Daisuke. I just stuck the washing machine on and after it was finished I fell straight to sleep."  
Taichi taps his foot again and the machine goes into fast spin  
"You really are unique Taichi."  
"Yup!"  
Once Sora had gone Taichi was alone he thought to himself that every time he mentioned Sora's crush on Miyako there was always a distraction. Today it was the washing machine but before it's been blackouts, phone calls, earthquakes and dinners. I'm never going to talk to Sora about her crush on Miyako am I? He thought sadly.   
  
Back at the ice-cream parlour Miyako and Daisuke were sitting at a table outside the restaurant on the street where people were reading newspapers, typing on their computers and sitting chatting. It was a very relaxing atmosphere. From the music store across the road they could hear light summery music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I should explain my summer music choice   
Semisonic - Chemistry  
k.d Lang - Summerfling  
Shelby Lynne - Killn' kind  
Garbage - when I grow up  
Karen Ramierez - looking for love (Dave's found you edit)  
Emmylou Harris - One Big Love  
k.d. Lang - consequences of falling  
k.d. Lang - sexuality  
Karen Ramierez - Troubled girl  
Karen Ramierez - Looking for love (album edit)  
Björk - Venus as a Boy  
Shelby Lynne - Dreamsome  
k.d. Lang - Loves Great Ocean  
Sade - love is stronger than pride  
Sade - Cherish the day  
k.d. Lang - hush sweet lover hush  
Kate Bush - The Sensual World  
k.d. Lang - wash me clean  
  
I have arranged my tracks so they go from upbeat to mellow, i.e. morning, afternoon and dusk. See? No? Oh come on! Ah forget it! Well as it's morning/ early afternoon imagine the first 8 tracks playing. If you wanna hear clips of the songs go to cdnow.com and search. If it weren't for cdnow.com I wouldn't be such a huge k.d. Lang fan! Anyway I better go back to my first Daichi!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So." Daisuke says as he looks at his ice cream "What are you doing tonight?"  
Miyako finshes sipping her milkshake "Well I'm playing tennis with Sora in an hour."  
"Hmmm, interesting" Daisuke says, Miyako glares at him  
"What do you mean by that!" She raises her voice a tad  
"Nothing" Daisuke says innocently  
"Look, its just one friend helping another out! Nothing else"  
"Helping out in what sense?" he says deliberately  
"Look, 'Dai' I'll throw this milkshake over you if I have to!"  
Daisuke takes a spoonful of ice cream and lets it hover while he replies "What? I've not done anything" The ice cream gracefully slides off the spoon and onto his lap  
"Looks like I don't have to throw my milkshake over you anyway!" Miyako says while laughing hysterically at Daisuke.  
"Har Har!" Daisuke says while blushing "Anyway. I'm going to see Taichi tonight." Miyako raises her eyebrows "Its all very innocent - I challenged him to a game of Tekken after he beat me that one time."  
"What ever you say Daisuke. I better go and get changed into my tennis gear, you better clean your self up too!"   
"Very funny, well I'll walk you to your apartment Madam!"  
"Oh Your so kind sir, your apartment is a whole 2 steps away from yours!"  
"And your point is?"  
  
They link their arms and are on their way.  
  
Once Daisuke is back home, he checks for his father. He looks in every room apart from his own  
'He's not here. Good.' He goes to his room to change. His rooms a mess, his bed is stripped, all his CD's are on the floor, still all in their cases, his books, clothes and school books are all over his floor. That didn't worry him. what did was that his bed was shoved against his wall. 'what if my diary fell out. What if he read it?' He looks for it and finds it. He feels relieved. Now he sets about cleaning up his room. An hour later he's finished and sets about phoning Taichi. He dials the familiar number and waits for somebody to answer  
"Moushi moushi, Yagami residence. Taichi speaking"  
"Hey Taichi its Daisuke..."  
"Hikari's not here. She's spending the night with Takeru."  
"Well it's not her I want. Its you"  
'What? He wants me?' "Umm, yeah? What do you want?"  
"I want to challenge you to a rematch of Tekken 3!"  
"Yeah, sure!" He says a bit to excitedly  
"Okay, what time at?"  
"9?"  
"Sure, I'll drop by then"  
"See you later!"  
"Yup, bye!"  
"Bye!"  
  
Both boys are now dancing around their rooms. Then Taichi goes into frenzy, cleaning up his apartment. Daisuke runs into the shower and umm, lets just say he 'shakes hands with the god of love'  
  
Meanwhile at the tennis courts:  
"Miyako!" Sora shouts "Over here!"  
"Sora! Hi!" She gleefully shouts  
"Hi, this will be where we always are: court 3 okay? Are you ready to practice?"  
"Yeah, but first I have to say that I've never properly played tennis before, I've only ever batted around a ball with Daisuke a few times."  
"Well, we better start with the basics. Do you know how to hold a racket properly?"  
"Umm, I don't know, is it like this?" she shows Sora the way she would hold a racket  
"No, it's like this." She shows her the correct way to hold the racket but Miyako just can't get it right.  
"Here, I'll show you" She walks behind Miyako and holds the racket and moves Miyako's fingers until they are in the right position, but Sora lingers and Miyako notices and doesn't do anything. After a while Miyako can't take it anymore  
'What can I say? Sora I love you? I can't I hardly know her. I think she likes me thought. I'll just say it' "Sora." She says delicately "I like you. I think you like me too."   
"Your right. I like you."  
"Well..." Miyako says as she watches Sora move from behind her to in front of her. Miyako dropped the racket as their faces moved slowly together for their first of many kisses. When they broke it Sora spoke  
"Well were not going to get much tennis done are we? Why don't we go for a meal so we can get to know each other better?"  
"That sounds like a great idea"  
They quickly got changed and went to a garden restaurant that was on top of a skyscraper. They got a table for two sat and talked for hours and hours about the important things, and the less important things. By the end of the meal they were well on the way from being two people who had a crush on each other to 2 people who were in love.  
  
Now it was 9pm and Daisuke knocked on the Yagami's door, which was opened almost instantly by Taichi.  
"Daisuke! Come in" he said excitedly.  
"As you command" he walks in, takes his shoes off and follows Taichi to his bedroom  
"Well do you wanna do it now or later"  
"What?!" Daisuke screams  
"The Tekken tournament. What did you think I meant?" 'did he... stop being such a hentai Tai!'  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit out of it tonight" 'what am I on tonight?! I have to calm down!'  
"Umm, yeah. Lets get it over and done with."  
"Okay Daisuke." Taichi goes over and puts on the TV and playstaion. Waits for it to load up then grabs a controller and throws one to Daisuke. They both sit on the sofa.  
"Thanks, well lets do it!"  
"Yup!"   
  
A/N I really can't be bothered writing a blow by blow account of Tekken. I'm sure most of you will have played it at some point! Even my grandparents play it! (my gran beats the ass off my granddad, she even bet me! She's v good!) Anyway they played for about an hour and although it was close, Daisuke won by a whisker.  
  
"HA! I won!" Dai said triumphantly   
"Okay, okay you're the best at Tekken! Right!"  
"Of course!"  
Somehow they both end up staring into each others eyes but they quickly break away embarrassed  
"Umm, I better go home now. I promised my dad I'd be home for 10.30."  
"Okay" 'please don't go! I want you to stay!'  
'does he sound disappointed that I'm leaving?' "See you around!" he adopts his public façade to hide his excitement about the tone of Taichi's voice. He quickly leaves the apartment in cace his feelings for Taichi come out.   
  
Once outside Taichi's apartment Daisuke's personality changes. On the outside the only difference is that he's not smiling but on the inside he is scared. He knew his father would probably beat him because he hadn't asked permission to go out. He knew he would be sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand. He didn't want anything more than to turn around and go back to Taichi's but he couldn't. he couldn't go anywhere but home. Sooner than he wanted to, he was opening his front door and walking into the apartment. Something wasn't right. It felt too normal. He could hear the TV on, his father hardly ever watched TV. When he went into the living room his father was sitting there with a cup of coffee on the table. 'this should feel right, but it doesn't.' then his father spoke.  
"Where were you then?" he said calmly, no anger in his tone.  
'what is this?' "Taichi's"  
"Ah, what did you do?"  
'Did he expect me to have been there?' "played video games."  
"Anything else?"  
'????' "No. dad I feel really tired. I think I'll just go to bed."  
"Okay son. Sleep well"  
  
This made Daisuke freeze for a second then continued to his bedroom. Once in his room he closed the door, put on some music and got his diary out to fill in the section about his father.  
  
Today was strange. Very, he had beaten me last night and he had messed up my room today. That's normal. What wasn't, was what happened when I came home. He was sitting watching TV with a cup of coffee. Normally he would be sitting there in silence with a beer, whisky or whatever alcoholic drink he could find. When he spoke he had asked where I was. I told him. he replied with a strange tone in his voice, like he expected me to be there. I'll fill in the rest tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Night diary!  
  
He laughed to himself as he hid his diary and put out the light to go to sleep. He fell asleep easily, dreaming about Taichi.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke woke up. As he was coming to he felt a hand gently caress his face.   
"Taichi?" he said groggily  
"No" he heard a small laugh "Daisuke, you have such soft skin." It was his father's voice. He froze, like he normally did.  
"Daisuke I'm not going to hurt you."   
'Is he telling the truth? I can't smell alcohol on his breath. What is he up to?'  
"I just came to say that I read your diary. Interesting reading."  
Daisuke gasps 'No! No! No! No!...'  
His dad moved from his side to onto his bed. He was moving slowly on top of him as he spoke. Daisuke watched, eyes wide with horror.  
"You see I know everything. I now your gay, it doesn't bother me, in fact I quite like it because it means your going to like what I'm about to do..."  
"No, please don't please...?" Daisuke whispers  
"Don't lie, you want this as much as I do."  
"No, please get off me!" he says stronger now.   
"NO!" he slaps Daisuke hard in the face. "Now be a good boy and shut up."  
Daisuke knows he's lost. His father is about to rape him and he can't do anything about it. he forces himself not to cry, not to whimper or even breath loudly. He feels the duvet being thrown off him. feels his trousers being undone and pulled down. Feels his underwear pulled down. A few moments later he feels what he's been dreading, his father entering him. he passes out from the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke wakes up. He sees his father sleeping beside him. As he comes to he feels pain where his father had entered him. He gets out of his bed and dressed. He walks slowly to the front door of the apartment. 'made it that far'. As he's putting on his shoes he hears   
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"   
he franticly tries to open the door but his father gets to him before he can escape. He throws him back against the wall, as he's lying there he hears footsteps running towards him. his father starts kicking him. luckily the kicks aren't that painful because his father's not wearing any shoes. He's also not wearing any clothes so Daisuke kicks him with all his might into his crotch. It done the trick. His father recoils in pain and falls to the ground allowing him to make his escape. Once he's outside he runs until he is at the park, its dark, cool, peaceful and safe. He sits down on a bench, just thinking. He has nowhere to go. He can't even go to his mother's house. She was away for the weekend. Gets back on Monday. Not knowing what to do he decides to get up and wander the park. He feels a cool breeze as he walks around the park but his legs are starting to hurt, he has to rest. So he stops right there and sits on the grass.  
  
Taichi was wondering the park at that moment. He had to leave the apartment, the fact that he came so close to telling him was too much for him. he had to think. The park was the best place for this. he always came here if he was home alone, tonight was especially nice. It was cool but Taichi had his jacket on. The wind in his face made him feel relaxed. After a while of wandering he feels ready to go home. He walks towards the exit of the park and he can see a person sitting on the grass. He can't recognise the person so keeps on walking. As he's about to leave the park he takes one last look at the person and gasps  
'Daisuke.'  
  
Once he has gotten over the shock of seeing Daisuke he now has to think about what to do now.  
  
'Right. I could do nothing, keep on walking. I could phone someone and tell them Daisuke is here. I could go over to him. what do I want to do? I want to go over to him but I think he wants to be alone. Right I'll go over to him and if he wants to be alone then I'll turn right round.'  
  
Taichi walks slowly over to Daisuke,   
  
"Daisuke." He gently calls.  
"Hi, Taichi" hey says flatly, not looking up from the grass.  
"Why are just sitting in the middle of the park? its such a cool night?"  
"I had to get out."  
"Right. You have a fight with your father?"  
That word, 'father.' every time he heard it he would have to fight the urge to cry. That word has the worst of memories attached to it. normally he could stop himself from crying but not tonight. Tears start running down his face.  
"Taichi, please go." 'please I don't want him to see me cry!'  
"Daisuke are you crying?" he slowly turns Daisuke's face and sees the tears.  
"Oh Daisuke..."  
Daisuke can't fight anymore. He has no energy left. He breaks down into sobs as Taichi holds him into his chest, not knowing what to say to the crying boy. All he says is   
"I'm not leaving you."  
A while later Daisuke's sobs were getting quieter and quieter until all Taichi could hear was Daisuke's slow, rhythmic breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep.  
"What happened to you?" Taichi said to the sleeping boy. "Well your coming back to my place."  
He slowly gets up and walks towards his apartment, when he gets out to the park they are caught in the headlights of a car and Taichi can see bruises all over his face.  
'Oh my god. How could anyone hurt him?'  
They continue in silence until they get to the apartment. Taichi goes and puts Daisuke on his bed and he leaves to lock the door and to feed meeko before he goes to bed.  
  
Daisuke slowly wakes up, the silence of the apartment. He hears the central heating switch on and thinks he's back home. Slowly his mind begins to un-cloud   
'Taichi has taken me home. How could he have done this? My father will be so angry with me. He might kill me. I have to get out!'  
He sits up on the bed but he hears footsteps coming towards the door. He screams  
"Go away! Please don't hurt me dad! I didn't mean to make you angry!"  
The door opens and Daisuke sits there shaking on the bed  
"Daisuke it's me, Taichi. I brought you back to my apartment. You're in my bedroom."  
"My fathers not here?" he says anxious  
"No." 'What happened between him and his father? I don't think I should ask.'  
"Good."  
"Right well I think you should go to sleep. I'll sleep in Hikari's room tonight."  
"No, please stay with me Taichi. I don't want to be alone, I should but I don't I don't understand it. I'm... o don't know what to feel. I'm confused, I... I..."  
"Shhh." Taichi says "I'll stay. I won't leave you, ever. Remember that."  
"..." Daisuke's asleep.  
  
Taichi notices how tired he is feeling now and now he goes to fall asleep. he falls asleep pretty quickly and both boys sleep peacefully through the night.  
  
The next morning Daisuke wakes up first. He realises he's in Taichi's arms  
'I wish I could stay like this forever. I wish I had the courage to tell him how he feels.'  
He gets up looks around. He sees a clock and sees that it's 12.00pm. 'Dad will be going to work about now'. He goes to the toilet, does his business then looks in the mirror. His face has parts swollen, bruises and black eyes. The rest of his body is hurting, especially behind. As he realises this he again remembers the events of the night before. He feels so afraid of his father that he doesn't want to wake up ever again, knowing that he will get this flash of realisation every morning for the rest of his life  
"Daisuke? Are you here? Where are you." Taichi's voice calls from the bedroom.  
"I'm in the bathroom!" his voice is weak and hoarse. 'Thank you Taichi for stopping me from breaking down again.'  
Daisuke goes from the bathroom back to the bedroom to talk to Taichi.  
"Daisuke, how do you feel?"  
"Better than I look!" he said in his normal tones.  
"Great!" 'This Daisuke is 100 times different to the Daisuke that I saw last night, I don't like it.'  
"So I've out stayed my welcome here so I'll go soon."  
"No, stay here as long as..." He is interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a "hello?"  
'My father!?! what is he doing here' "Taichi, that's my father! please don't tell him I'm here! Please!" he whispered  
"Ok, but you have to tell me what's going on after this."  
"Ok..." 'I don't want to but my fathers the worse deal.'  
Taichi goes out the room and opens the door. Mr Motomya is standing there wearing a suit.  
"Hello, Taichi is it? I'm Motomya-san, Jun and Daisuke's father."  
"Hello." Taichi says flatly  
"Sorry, did I wake you."  
"Yes, but I would get up about now anyway."  
"Sorry, anyway I'm here because Daisuke and I had a fight and he left. He wasn't there this morning and I was worried. I thought he might have stayed at Miyako's but no one was home. I thought he could be here."  
"Well sorry Motomya-san but he's not here, it's just me and the cat just now."  
"Okay, sorry. Could you please call me if you see him?"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you, bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Taichi closes the door and walks back to the bedroom. He sits beside Daisuke on the bed and Daisuke looks up at him.  
"Is he gone?"  
"Yes"  
Daisuke visibly looks relived  
"Thank you."  
"Now I know you're scared of your father. It was him who beat you up last night wasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"Does he do it often?"  
"Yes."  
"So why were you out last night and not before?"  
"Last night was worse."  
"Why?"  
"He... he... he. I can't say it!" he said, his voice breaking with the tears that were falling down his face.  
"Okay I understand."   
"..." Daisuke was still tired, it suddenly hit him. he'd not slept in days.  
"You're still tired? I don't blame you." He moved so Daisuke's head was resting on his lap and Taichi was gently stroking his hair, which was unbelievably soft.  
"You sleep as long as you want." Daisuke made a little moan as he moved to get comfortable.   
  
5 hours later Daisuke woke up and the first thing he saw was Taichi's brown eyes looking down at him. He smiled.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yes, don't feel so tired anymore"  
"Good. right Daisuke, were going to the hospital. You need help to get your wounds healed."  
"No! My father will come! My mother will now! please don't!"  
"Daisuke you have to, you do want this to stop?"  
"Yes. More than anything."  
"Okay. Well let's go."  
"Yes Taichi."  
  
30 mins later they were at Odaiba hospital in the paediatrics wing. Daisuke is laying on the bed while the nurse was talking to him.  
"A male nurse will come in and help you change into your..."  
"No."  
"You have to change!"  
"I'll do it myself!"  
"Ok. A consultant will look at you as soon as they can."  
"Thank you." Taichi says "Do you want me to leave while you change?"  
"Yes, could you please phone Miyako? She knows everything. I need her here."  
"Of course." He leaves. Daisuke quickly gets changed and sits in his bed.  
  
Taichi found a phone. He dials her number and waits for an answer.  
  
"Moushi moushi, Inoe residence, Miyako speaking."  
"Hi Miyako its Taichi. Daisuke phoned me. His father r...r... beat him up last night and were at the hospital. He's under Daisuke Takano because he doesn't want his father knowing he's here."  
"Oh, god. I'll be right there."  
"Bye"  
"Bye."  
  
Miyako hangs up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sora asked  
"Taichi, Daisuke's at the hospital. I have to go."  
"I'll come with you. Taichi will need the support."  
"Thank you."  
  
Back at the hospital Taichi is sitting on a chair beside Daisuke's bed. They are talking quietly talking.  
  
"You must tell the doctors everything."  
"I know I should but I can't! My father will kill me!"  
"He won't! I won't let him near you!"  
"But... but. I'm so scared of him! I don't know what's he capable of after last night."  
"I know. If you say it then he'll be out of your life forever."  
"I know." Taichi reached out and stroked Daisuke's hair. He done it instinctively, not meaning to do it, but it calmed Daisuke down, he even dozed off.  
  
Taichi was interrupted by a   
"Hello Daisuke..." followed by a gasp  
Daisuke sat up and said one thing "Mother!"  
"Daisuke what happened to you! Are you ok? Why did you use my name instead of Motomya?" She rushes to his side   
"Mum! I can't say it, Taichi please tell her."  
"Well Dr Takano it was Daisuke's father who done this. I think he's been doing it for a while but last night he done something else. He raped him."  
"No! He couldn't have!" She looks to Daisuke who simply nods.  
To stop herself thinking about it she goes into work mode   
"Right. How long has it been going on?"  
"Since I was 6." Taichi gasps.  
"Ok. Have you told anyone else apart from Taichi?"  
"Yes, Miyako."  
"Right. Now Taichi please leave while I examine Daisuke."  
"Of course. I'll wait outside."  
  
In the waiting room Sora was sitting there while Miyako cried into her arms  
"Sora, I should have done something! I knew but he wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"Shh, I know, I know. Look at it this way, he's in hospital now. There is no way that they won't see the abuse."  
"I know your right but it still shouldn't have gotten so far! I could kill Motomya-san!"  
"Miyako Motomya-san will be going to jail for a long time!"  
"But he's a lawyer! They'll believe him!"  
"No they won't! the evidence is too much!  
"I... I don't know... I want to see Daisuke! I'll go and ask at the desk." She and Sora get up, walk over to the desk and asks the receptionist  
"Excuse me. Could I please see Takano Daisuke?"  
"Not yet. You will be able to see him in 30 minutes, he is being examined by the doctor."  
"Ok. Thank you." Both girls go back to their seat and prepare to sit through the longest half an hour of their lives.  
  
Dr Takano has finished her examination of her son.   
"He has a broken wrist and superficial bruising except around his rectum. I don't know how he could stand the pain! Oh Daisuke." She glances down at her sleeping son. "You look so relaxed now. I wish you could stay like that forever. When you wake you will face the worst part of the abuse- the aftermath." She looks to Taichi.  
"Taichi, I can never thank you enough. When did he tell you?"  
"This morning. I found him last night - he was so scared of something and he said he had to get out of the apartment. I asked if he had a fight with his father and he broke down. I took him back to my house and he didn't want to leave my side. This morning he was all happy and loud. Then his father came looking for him and he went back to the scared boy I saw last night. After I sent him away he slept for a while then we came here."  
"Okay. The strange thing is that most victims of rape are scared of male contact. The only time they let another male near them is if it's their spouse or father. Daisuke must trust you."  
"Maybe he does." Taichi liked that thought but quickly scolded himself 'Taichi he doesn't like you he only trusts you!'  
"Umm, can I get a drink?"   
"Of course. Take my card, it will give you a free drink since money was the last thing on your mind."  
"Yes thank you."  
"The closest machines are in the reception area."  
"Ok, please get me if he wakes up."  
"Of course."  
  
Taichi leaves the room and wanders back to the reception area to get a drink. Once in the reception he sees Miyako crying into her arms. Taichi quickly gets his drink and goes to talk to them both  
"Hi Sora." He says flatly  
"Taichi? Hi."  
"Taichi! How's Daisuke? Where is he? What happened?"  
"Slow down Miyako! Daisuke's in room with his mother. His father went further than ever before and I took him here. He looks worse than he is and he's sleeping just now."  
"Good. can I see him?"  
"I guess so, I'm sure his mum won't mind"  
"Ok, well lets go! You can come too Sora."  
  
Miyako and Sora wake up and follow Taichi to the room and Miyako goes straight to Daisuke and holds his hand. Sora talks quietly to Taichi.  
"So when did you find him Taichi?"  
"Last night. He was like a different person, his personality was the opposite of how he normally is. He seemed scared of his father so I took him back to my house"  
"Oh, did you tell him how you felt?"  
"No, that would have been taking advantage. He was to out of it to answer anything properly. Poor Daisuke."  
"Well you done the right thing Taichi by bringing him here."  
"Thank you. So why are you here Sora? I don't know why you'd be at Miyako's so early."  
"Well were sorta going out now. we had a lovely meal last night."  
"Great, I really am happy for you. I know I don't sound it."  
"I understand."  
  
They sit around Daisuke for a few hours until he wakes up, mostly in silence. He begins to stir and mumble.  
"Where am I?" he asks groggily  
"Hospital" his mother replies.  
"Is dad here?" he asks  
"No, and he's not coming here."  
Daisuke remembers what happened before he went to sleep and perks up  
"Oh mum I'm sorry. This is my entire fault..."  
"No Daisuke! Don't you ever think that! Ever!" she says soothingly  
"But he said..."  
"No! you can't have done anything to deserve this!" she says  
"I did! I'm gay mum! It's my entire fault!"  
Taichi gasps  
"Daisuke, One - it its not your fault you are gay, you are born that way! Two - it does not mean that your father has the right to rape you!"  
"But..."  
"Daisuke, I hate seeing you like this! Its completely different to the son I know. Look I have to go for an hour to check on my patients and get time off. I'll also phone all your parents to tell them where you are."  
"Thank you" Taichi, Sora and Miyako reply.  
Dr Takano leaves and the 3 teenagers gather round Daisuke, Miyako is the first to talk.  
"Daisuke, remember yesterday when you were telling me you were gay? You didn't blame yourself for it, can't you see how your father controls you? Whenever you're away from him you realise that, but you kept going back and forgetting the time away from him. This whole thing is your father's fault. The sooner you realise that for good the better."  
After a pause Daisuke begins to speak  
"I know your right but its just..." he trails off, not remembering  
"You don't want to think that the man who is supposed to care for you and protect you is doing the exact opposite." Taichi says solemnly.  
"Taichi... where did that come from? That was a very keen observation." Sora says.  
"It's not an observation Sora, it's from experience."  
"..." Sora and Miyako are speechless.  
"It was my uncle. He was a paedophile. He started when I was four and stopped when I was 9, when he was arrested. I told my parents because I knew that I was safe, after counselling I was fine."  
"Taichi, why didn't you tell me?" Sora says  
"Because Sora I didn't want to explain it all again to another person. I hope you're not mad."  
"Of course not, I suppose I'm glad, I'm sorry I can't think of a better word, you told me now because I have someone is in the same situation." She looks at Miyako and smiles weakly.  
Daisuke speaks "Taichi, why didn't you tell me all this last night?"  
"Because you wouldn't have taken it in, you were too shocked too."  
Daisuke nods "Taichi I know this will sound terrible but I'm glad I have someone who has been in the same situation."  
"Your welcome..."  
Dr Takano runs into the room.  
"Taichi, I need to talk to you privately."  
"Did you tell my parents what happened to Daisuke?"  
"Yes." She says a bit confused  
"Then my parents said what happened to me then?"  
"Yes."  
"Then everybody knows."  
"Oh, how are you Daisuke?"  
"Fine"  
"Good, I'm sorry were expecting a critical case, I have to help."  
"I understand." Daisuke says.  
"I have to finish my shift but I'll be here as soon as I'm done."  
"Okay."  
Dr Takano runs out of the room again.  
"Daisuke, me and Sora are going now, you and Taichi have a lot to talk about."  
"Yes. We do." Daisuke says. "See you tomorrow"  
"Bye!" they both say, both boys turn and watch them leave the room  
  
"Daisuke, I'll always be by your side, remember that."  
"I will, I remembered you saying that last night."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. Taichi why were you out that late?"  
"Well, I was thinking. I have this crush on someone and I couldn't stop thinking about them. I went out to clear my head, then I saw you."  
"Okay. I've got a crush on someone, but it's different because mine is on a boy. I don't know if he is gay."  
"I am."  
"what?" Daisuke eyes go wide.  
"I'm gay."  
"..."  
"I'm guessing from your response that you have a crush on me. I hope you do because I have a crush on you."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes." Taichi reaches out and hold his hands.  
"Wow, I can't believe this! yesterday I though that you and Sora were going out!"  
"Well we weren't! Yesterday..." he trails off  
"What?"  
"If only I had told you this yesterday..."  
"Taichi, he would have only waited." He gives a big yawn. "I'm really tired again, it's been a long day."  
"Yes. Do you want me to go?"  
"No, I'd like you to stay but if you have anything else to do..."  
"No I don't."  
Daisuke smiles, then asks shyly "Could you stroke my hair please, it was such a nice feeling."  
"Of course, it made me feel so relaxed." Taichi lets go of his hands and starts stroking his hair, 20minutes later Daisuke's asleep, and Taichi's watching him.  
'You are so beautiful' he says to himself. He wants to go to sleep now so starts to move. When his hands have stopped stroking Daisuke's hair he starts stirring and whimpering.   
'what am I going to do?' Taichi asks himself. He gets an idea, he moves his seat closer to the bed and then lowers his head so it is lying beside Daisuke's. he finds this comfortable and Daisuke has stopped stirring. After a while he falls asleep.   
  
later that night after she had finished her shift she went back to Daisuke's room and sees the two boys sleeping. She smiles and says to herself   
"Taichi is going to get him through this" then she makes herself a bed and goes to sleep.  
  
In the next 2 months, Taichi was right by Daisuke's side for as much as he could manage. Daisuke had nightmares and bad days but these got fewer and fewer as he realised he was safe and the counsellor helped him. Mr Motomya was found but when the police tried to get to him he crashed his car and was killed instantly.  
  
~*~2 months later~*~  
  
Taichi and Daisuke are sitting in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Daisuke's resting his head on Taichi's chest.  
  
"Tai-chan I can't believe how much better my life is, for the first time in my life I'm not scared, I don't have any secrets and I have you."  
"I'm glad I have you Dai-chan."  
"I still can't believe that you love me, I wake up each morning and realise that you do. I can't describe the feeling I get. Its just makes you want to get up, sing, laugh and make everyone as happy as you are."  
"I know, I know. So what do you want to do?"  
"Nothing, I'm quite happy to sit here all day. I happy when I'm with you Tai-chan, I don't need anything else."  
"So am i. I brought some food so we can have a picnic."  
"Then why did you ask what I wanted to do?"  
"Because I always want to make you happy."  
"Well what can I say to that?"  
  
Not another word was spoken as the 2 soul mates moved into a kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End! WOOOOOOO! Its finished! Okay so I apologise for not going into more detail about Daisuke's recovery because I don't know that much about child abuse. I didn't want to offend anyone and if I did I am really sorry!  
  
Plus I proof-read this myself, I really hate some bits but I really can't be bothered re-doing them just now! Email me or review if there's any really stupid mistakes!  
  
Theres a squel being written! it involves Daisuke being pregnant, YES PREGNANT! but it's on the back burner at the mo due to my first ever tamers fic!   
  
Ja ne Minna-san! ^^ 


	2. 10 Years later

Taichi Yagami had finished work, and was making the regular walk home. As is whenever you walk somewhere over and over again, your mind doesn't concentrate on the journey but on other things. Tonight it wasn't the turn of what they were going to have for dinner, or how Daisuke was, or clouds but the past 10 years they have spend together.  
  
After the ordeal Daisuke had went through was over and dealt with everybody moved on. Daisuke passed all his exams with flying colours and started computer science at university. Taichi had also gotten good grades but had decided that he would go for something he had wanted to do all his life: child day care. He trained up and immediately started working, the first thing he had bought was a holiday for himself and Daisuke to Australia. Sora was running her mothers flower shop and Daisuke was following Miyako's career path. Everybody was happy!  
  
Taichi had reached his apartment block by now, he remembered the day when they first moved in, they were so happy, Agumon and Veemon could also "live" in this block as it had a digiport so they could both drop by any time. All that was missing was a baby, Taichi always wanted to adopt a baby with Daisuke but he could never ask him. Daisuke still had nightmares about his father, and he was sure that if he were to become a father he would sink into depression.  
  
In he went, into their home. Daisuke was lying on the couch sleeping, Taichi went and lay down on him and rested his head on Daisuke's chest. This got a "Long day?" from a very sleepy sounding Daisuke.  
"No, I just like sleeping on your chest!"  
"Oh, well I like you sleeping there too!"  
"That's a relief, but you're going to bed, look at you, your exhausted!"  
"I don't disagree with you there, I was wanting to stay up and say hi before I went to bed."  
"You shouldn't have!"  
"You do the same for me."  
"That's different!"  
Taichi gets a dubious look  
"Well it is! And anyway go to bed, I'll make you a wee snack if you wake up during the night."  
"Thank you."  
Taichi got up, helped Daisuke up and then watched him go to the bedroom, take off his clothes and thunked onto the bed.  
'He works too hard.' He thought to himself. In the kitchen he made Daisuk's snack and made his own dinner, and that Daisuke had left the washing machine on rinse hold, this was incase he had a bad day and needed a relaxing image in his head. He flicked the washing machine onto spin and went back through to the living room, ate and watched some television then went and joined Daisuke in bed.  
  
Daisuke woke up starving. It was 3.00am. He was starving, must get food. Then he saw the snack that Taichi has produced. He ate it quickly and concluded that it was delicious. He thought he better go and clear away his plates so up he got and went and put his plates away, the laundry in the drier and cleaned the kitchen then went to the living room to sit down, and eat some snack foods. There was nothing on television so he settled for some MTV. Daisuke was thinking about his life with Taichi. He remembered the start, his time in hospital, Taichi comforting him after nightmares. He also remembered the first night they slept together in all the meanings of the phrase. Taichi had a very high sex drive, and this was evident whenever both boys spend the night together but Taichi never once asked. When Daisuke was 18 however, he hadn't had a nightmare in 6 months, and he was starting to see Taichi as a sexual object. The next time he and Taichi spend the night together, Daisuke turned round and whispered  
"I'm ready"  
That night was perfect in both Taichi and Daisuke's eyes, and it was the first of many thousands they had spend together.  
Now he was feeling sleepy, so he put off the television and went back to bed, wrapping his arms round Taichi, who gave a small smile when his partner returned, unbeknown to Daisuke.  
  
That next Morning Daisuke was up first, he decided to go and cook breakfast for his sleeping partner. Yes partner was the word. Boyfriend was too meaningless, lover was too empty, and soul mate was just too conceited. Partner suited him just fine. Daisuke had decided that pancakes were the breakfast for the day, so he set about cooking them. Once he was done he looked over his handiwork and decided that he should be a chef in his spare time. Before he got too lost in his thoughts a familiar scent filled his nostrils, this scent caused his heartbeat to beat faster. This scent wrapped his arms around his chest, kissed his neck and whispered "morning, I'm starving!"  
Daisuke started giggling and pushed Taichi playfully away.  
"Oh your really romantic aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Prove it!"  
Taichi reached behind the chair and produces a rose  
"Oh Taichi! Now I feel stupid!" Daisuke said sadly  
"Don't, think about all the stuff you do to me, all the stuff that we do together, every time I do something for you, you always forget all the stuff you do for me"  
"I do, but what can I say? I'm in love with you, I put you on a pedestal and in 50 years time we'll still be doing this, won't we?"  
"Yes, and that's why I love you, quirks and all!"  
Daisuke smiled at this, felt that familiar warmth engulf him then turned round and said  
"So what would you like with your pancakes?"  
"Just you... and some butter. Waffles on the side? Maybe some orange juice?"  
"Naturally!" he said laughing.  
"Thanks"  
  
Once Daisuke had made the breakfast the boys ate, speaking about the stupid things they'd always talked about and looking at each other, still not over the "I'm in love" feeling.  
  
All too soon, the boys had to depart for work: Daisuke to the Digiworld Research institute and Taichi to his daycare center. First to get to his work was Taichi, As normal he opened up and the first to arrive was Yamato, Jun and Momoe with their children. Their spouses were all friends and went out together to the Odiaba Mall but sadly an earthquake killed them. It also destroyed Jun and Yamato's house so they temporarily moved in with Momoe, but the arrangement stuck and this was how they were to this day.  
  
"Hey guys!" Taichi said "How you doing?"  
"Were all fine," Jun said  
"Except Kou and Taku have really bad coughs, so watch them," Yamato said  
"Okay Yamato" Taichi replied "Momoe, how's little Kenji?"  
"Oh, he's great! He was crawling up the stairs, such a big boy!" she crowed  
"How are you and Daisuke?" Yamato asked suddenly  
"Oh, were doing great, except Dai is getting really tired really easily"  
"You wearing him out, eh Taichi?"  
Taichi's normal reply to this would have been "Naturally" but he said quietly "No, I don't know what is making him tired"   
"Oh Taichi, its maybe just stress, or maybe a bug. Don't worry about it, I'll get mum to look at him." Jun said "She can do a medical check really subtley, she found out I was pregnant before I did!"  
"Thank you Jun"  
"No problem"  
Taichi was on the verge of breaking down, so he done what he does best: hiding his emotions. He put on a big smile and said  
"Right, well you better go to work you three."  
Taichi got a chorus of "okay, seeya, bye!" and they left.  
As Taichi progressed through the day he carried on as normal, but at the back of his head he was asking himself what was wrong with Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke's building was much more formal looking than Taichi's daycare center but once you got inside you could see that this was the domain of Koushiro Izumi. The dress code was... well there was not one basically? You could work in what you liked, as long as you got the work done. Koushiro commanded such respect in his job that nobody minded when he only wore jeans and a tee shirt to important business meetings. Daisuke had gone for this good 'ol combination. He walked too Miyako and his office. They both head the same position in the company: systems analysts. This was how All three of them worked as a team. Koushiro knew how computers worked, amazingly well, however he had no formal training into how to create software. This was where Miyako and Daisuke came in. They done the background work into seeing what the software must do, Koushiro just done the programming and kept things in order. This situation was ironic as ordinarily Miyako and Daisuke would be above Koushiro with their job titles but this is no ordinary company!  
  
What this company done was to try and keep the Digiworld the same whereas improving the earth's links to it. They had created a program to keep the gates open and another to "vet" people going in and out to see what their intentions were.   
  
Today Daisuke and Miyako were meeting with Gennai to see that everything they had produced was working, as it should. They met at the digiworld café. The Gennai that you saw today was the younger Gennai of When Daisuke and Miyako knew him. He had aged well, so well that he hadn't at all. He was sitting there with Koushiro's mother, she was the keeper of the gates, when she had died she fulfilled her role as this keeper. It was her that suggested Gennai tried these kids when the problems came about.   
  
"Good morning!" Miyako said  
"Morning, do you want a drink?"  
"Yes, can I get a cup of coffee? And you Daisuke?"  
"Coffee as well thanks."  
"Dai...Ouch!" said Ayumi.   
"What Ayumi was saying, is were out of coffee, so it'll have to be water"  
"Oh, okay." Miyako said  
Daisuke started "right, well while were waiting for our drinks we might as well get the business over and done with. How is the gate? Is everything working okay Ayumi?"  
"Oh yes, you both and my son make a wonderful team!"  
"Thank you."  
"Gennai?" Miyako said, "is everything else okay round here?"  
"Oh yes." Very much so"  
  
Their drinks arrived and they all chatted about things, like they normally did. This weekly meeting never produced anything. If they had a problem they would meet another time, but what Koushiro didn't know didn't hurt him. Something was different this time. Ayumi kept shifting uncomfortably in her seat and looking at Daisuke. When Daisuke mentioned how tired he was these days she almost choked on her drink. Daisuke concluded that she knew something so she asked to go for a walk with her, Gennai nodded, which was strange... but off they gone anyway.  
  
They headed towards the primary village. They walked in silence until Daisuke went  
"What is it?"  
Ayumi just looked relieved and started speaking, like she had rehearsed this over and over again.  
"Daisukse. The legend of the Digidestend has a catch, a programming bug of sorts, which causes something wonderful to happen, if you look at it like that. The crests of courage and friendship are so closely related that when they combine you get a merge of them. A seperate being is born. This being is a fully natural human, as its parents are. You and Taichi fulfill this criteria. Daisuke you are pregnant and carrying Taichi's child. The reason you have been so tired is that your body is adapting to this pregnancy. This is all possible because you are digidestined as you have some computer coding built into you. Now you should have a seat because you look pale."  
Daisuke was looking pale. He was shell-shocked.  
"Pregnant? I am pregnant? Having a baby? Taichi's baby?" he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I think I'll post this, I wasn't wanting to post this at this stage in the story but I was thinking that I should maybe I should put something out!! =D 


End file.
